Egoist
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Shintaro sadar, jika selama ini ia menderita karena keegoisannya. Sho-ai. STR!Shintaro/STR!Haruka. Warning Inside. Special Fic For Shintaro x Kokonose H./Konoha Day.


Bagaikan terpaku pada satu titik, kedua bola mata berhias iris hitam tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari apapun.

Angin yang berhembus menerpa dirinya dan dia yang sedari awal ditatap menambah estetika pemandangannya. Helai hitam yang tertiup tak dipedulikan, jersey merah yang berkibar-kibar tidak diacuhkan. Sang _raven_—Kisaragi Shintaro—hanya bisa terdiam begitu melihat punggung tegap dari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Rambut putih dan pakaian seperti karakter dalam permainan. Sosok yang pernah ia temui saat berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota, sosok yang dengan wajah bingung seperti anak hilang yang sebenarnya malah sedang mencari dua anak kecil, sosok yang pernah hampir menangis dibuatnya, dan sosok pemilik senyuman manis yang sangat ia sukai. Yang sayangnya pertemuannya hanya berlalu selama beberapa menit sebelum kemudian sosok itu menghilang entah kemana.

"Konoha?" Nama dari pemuda berambut putih yang sangat ia rindukan.

Dia yang dipanggil sedikit tersentak kaget. Menengok ke belakang dengan perlahan, sampai yang terlihat adalah kedua matanya yang tertutup oleh surai-surai putihnya. Dan begitu mencoba membalikkan badan—

Shintaro mundur beberapa langkah begitu warna hitam menyelimuti sosok itu. Dan kemudian ia hanya dibuat terdiam sadar jika sosok yang diharapkannya berganti menjadi seseorang yang tidak diinginkan eksistensinya.

Hitam—semuanya hitam. Semua pakaian yang digunakan pemuda tinggi itu berwarna hitam. Dan kini yang bisa dilihat oleh kedua mata Shin hanyalah seringai seram itu, dan juga sebuah senjata api yang ditodongkan ke arahnya.

Pelatuk ditarik. Dan kemudian—

_Bang_!

Peluru mengenainya—awalnya ia kira seperti itu saat tak merasakan apapun yang harus menembus tubuhnya.

Dan saat menatap ke depan.

Yang ia lihat hanyalah kekosongan.

* * *

_._

_Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days/__カゲロウデイズ __© Jin  
Egoist © Adelia-chan_

_Genre: Romance/Friendship_

_Pairing: STR!Shintaro/STR!Haruka_

_Rated: T_

_Summary: Shintaro sadar, jika selama ini ia menderita karena keegoisannya._

_Warning(s):_ _Sho-ai, Yaoi, Boys Love, Backsound, Typo, Dll._

_[Special Fic For Shintaro x Kokonose H./Konoha Day]_

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **Semoga fic ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat fic ini terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Shin kembali terbangun dari mimpinya yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya ini—mimpi yang sama-sama memperlihatkan sosok yang tak asing darinya, sosok temannya yang pernah ia temui, sosok yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Konoha, yang kemudian tiba-tiba sosok itu berganti dengan seorang yang tak pernah ia kira sebelumnya, lalu dengan tanpa jejak menghilang entah kemana dari hadapannya. Dan semua ini berakhiran dengan dirinya yang ditemukan seperti orang yang bertemu malaikat pencabut nyawa di atas ranjangnya.

Konoha. Konoha. Konoha. Mengapa ia terus memikirkan pemuda itu seolah-olah keberadaannya masih ada di dunia ini—ah iya. Terakhir kali dirinya melihat pemuda itu adalah saat semuanya berwarna hitam bersama kehadiran Ayano yang menyebabkan sosok itu menghilang tertelan oleh sesuatu.

Padahal ia berharap masih ada wajah bermanik merah dan beraut polos dan bodoh di sana sebelum menghilang entah kemana, tapi mungkin sampai sekarang hanya sebuah harapan ia bisa bertemu dengan Konoha kembali.

Mengerang keras menyadari sesuatu. Shin sadar, ia tahu, dan sudah dari lama ia berpikir tentang ini. Hal seperti ia mendapat Ayano dan Haruka kembali, ia juga bisa melihat Takane lagi—ia tak peduli dengan orang lainnya yang bebas setelah terjebak—tapi kemudian, selain mendapatkan, ia juga telah merasakan kehilangan di dalam satu waktu.

Konoha—menghilang di hari yang sama saat teman-temannya kembali.

Dirinya pernah berpikir untuk mencarinya, tapi hasilnya selalu sama—nihil. Ia tak menemukannya, dan selalu frustasi jika klimaks dari harapannya benar-benar hanya sebuah kalimat yang terpintas di benak.

Tak memedulikan penampilannya yang sangat acak-acakkan bersama kaus putih dan celana panjangnya. Shin langsung merenggut jersey merah yang tersampir di kursi, lalu memakainya serampangan.

Dan kemudian langkah kakinya meninggalkan ruangan ini.

.

Kedua gadis di hadapannya menatap bingung. Yang satu kini sedang menyeka keringat-keringatnya dengan saputangan, sedangkan satunya lagi dengan tampang tak bersahabat yang malah menatapnya bagaikan sedang menyelidiki. Keduanya sedang memproses semua rentetan pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan olehnya dengan terburu-buru.

Dan setelah tahu apa maksud Shintaro. Awalnya tadi sang gadis berambut hitam diikat dua tak ingin memberitahu karena yakin hanya akan mengganggu saja. Tapi begitu melihat raut serius di wajah itu, maka begitu menjawab keinginannya, Shin langsung dengan cepat melangkah ke tempat yang ditunjuk. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kaget kedua temannya ini.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap_. Kakinya membuat jarak yang lebar setiap melangkah untuk mempercepat dirinya bertemu dengan sosok yang dicarinya.

Melewati beberapa pohon, beberapa bangku panjang, dan beberapa properti taman lainnya. Bergerak tergesa-gesa dengan peluh yang jatuh dari pelipis membanjiri gurat wajahnya yang tak sabaran. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat begitu melihat seseorang di bawah pohon yang teduh sedang duduk di atas kursi roda bersama buku sketsa dan pensil di tangannya.

Mendekati dan kemudian berhenti dengan jarak satu meter dari keduanya. Shintaro mengambil banyak-banyak oksigen berkat olahraga paginya, sebelum kemudian ia saling berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang yang dikejarnya, dan berikutnya Shin hanya bisa terdiam mengamati.

Sedangkan orang itu yang menyadari keberadaannya hanya bisa menghentikan kegiatan untuk menyambut dengan ucapan pengawal hari, "Selamat pagi Shintaro-_kun_." Buku sketsa di tangan dia peluk dengan tangan kiri—mencoba menutup hasil dirinya duduk di sini selama beberapa jam.

Shin tak membalas sapaan itu. Ia terlihat sangat pendiam di hadapan temannya ini, karena ia menyadarinya—yang diterimanya bukan tatapan datar yang polos, tapi ternyata adalah sebuah senyuman manis. Yang ia lihat di hadapannya bukanlah pemilik helai putih yang dikenalnya, melainkan pemilik helai hitam keabu-abuan yang berbeda pada saat dua tahun yang lalu. Dan yang ia temui bukanlah Konoha seperti yang diinginkannya, tapi yang sedang berbicara dengannya adalah Haruka kakak kelasnya.

Ternyata memang hanya sebuah harapan yang tak mungkin terkabul.

Haruka menelengkan kepalanya, senyumannya masih belum pudar. "Ada apa?"

Menjadi sangat dingin, Shin hanya menggeleng lemah dan berbalik arah berniat kembali.

Tapi kemudian sebuah ucapan menghalangi langkah kakinya. "Kenapa?" dilanjutkan, "Seperti ada yang salah denganmu, Shintaro-_kun_."

Shintaro menatap langsung raut wajah itu, sedikit merasa tak nyaman di hati begitu sadar senyuman tersebut entah kenapa seperti bukan menunjukkan sebuah kebahagiaan seperti yang sebelumnya, seolah-olah terselip rasa sangsi dan juga sakit.

"Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Itu menyenangkan, 'kan?" Haruka meyakinkan dengan cara membaca apapun yang terlintas di manik hitam kawannya. "Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Mengapa Shintaro-_kun _terlihat antara senang dan juga ragu?"

Memang benar akan semua hal yang diucapkan itu. Jujur, Shin merasa senang di saat semuanya kembali—teman-temannya, keluarganya, dan lainnya. Tak ada satu orangpun yang pergi meninggalkannya lagi, semuanya bersama-sama berkumpul dengan kebahagiaan mengintari.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa di dunia yang sudah cukup untuknya dengan orang tersayang kini ia masih saja merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya? Seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang untuk melengkapi _puzzle_ seluruh kebahagiaannya. Dan tapi kenapa hanya ia seorang yang merasakannya? Mengapa teman-temannya yang lain tak merasakan hal demikian seolah-olah tak peduli karena yang terpenting semuanya kembali?

Haruka kembali, tetapi sebagai gantinya Konoha dan sisi gelapnya harus pergi.

Dan antara ingin dengan tak ingin.

Merasa menjadi seseorang yang sangat egois jika hanya harapannya sajalah yang berbeda dengan teman-teman lainnya. Harapannya yang menginginkan semuanya berkumpul, dan tak ada satupun yang menghilang dari dunia ini. Walau harus ada yang dikorbankan jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi hal yang sama akan dunia yang lalu.

Shin bepikir. Apakah harapannya ini sudah benar-benar dari hatinya? Lalu, apa ia sudah cukup menikmati semua ini?

Apakah ia menerima semua ini?

"Shintaro-_kun_?"

Benar. Apakah ia sudah merasa senang dengan semua ini?

Semua teman-temannya terlihat sangat senang, semua yang diharapkan mereka bersama terkabul, tentu tak ada alasan lagi yang bisa menjelaskan apakah mereka menikmati semua ini atau tidak.

Dan tapi mengapa hanya ia seorang yang merasa tak puas? Seolah-olah harapannya dibungkus terpisah dengan harapan teman-temannya. Yang nyatanya memang sebuah kebenaran jika hanya ia seorang yang memiliki harapan demikian.

Ia terlalu egois? Memang benar.

Tapi, apakah itu berarti ia tak memedulikan semua yang berada di sekitarnya? Tidak acuh kepada semua harapan yang menurutnya masih tidak membuatnya senang?

Ah, itu juga benar...

Jadi dengan ini semua, sebenarnya hal apa yang membuatnya terasa tak nyaman seperti ini? Harapannya yang terlalu tinggi, atau—

"Shintaro-_kun_? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Haruka menitikkan peluh sadar jika temannya ini terdiam cukup lama.

Tapi kemudian, sebuah pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh Shin memperjelas keadaannya. Dan sukses membuat Haruka menjadi salah tingkah sebab tak tahu apapun yang terlintas dipikiran _kouhai_-nya ini. Entah karena terlalu tiba-tiba, atau tak sengaja melihat Takane memperhatikannya dengan tatapan mematikan.

Tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar, maupun juga degup jantung temannya. Shin hanya berbisik, "Menurutmu, untuk orang egois sepertiku akan memilih apa? Harapannya sendiri, atau harapan milik semuanya?" Lalu kemudian langsung melepaskan dekapan hanya karena ingin meyakinkan raut yang diberikan Haruka.

Dan ya, wajah Haruka menjadi lesu dalam waktu yang cepat. Karena pemuda tinggi ini sudah tahu jawabannya yang memang sudah jelas. Tentu pasti 'harapannya sendiri', begitukan yang pasti diharapkan dari setiap orang yang memiliki ego tinggi?

Sementara itu Shintaro hanya mengucapkan, "Selama ini aku terlalu egois. Berpikir hanya kepada diriku sendiri tanpa melihat orang lain. Sampai sekarang, mungkin tak akan ada siapapun atau hal apapun yang bisa membuatku menghilangkan kebiasaanku ini." Sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Haruka, dan kemudian tak sadar jika senyumannya cukup berbeda dengan hari-hari yang lalu—senyum yang terlihat lebih tenang mungkin?

"Karena keegoisanku, sekarang diriku cukup menderita akan hal ini." Ya, memang benar. Shin selalu menderita karena ini—sama seperti dirinya dua tahun yang lalu saat kehilangan Ayano karena keegoisannya.

Pelukan pada buku sketsa dipererat oleh pemuda Kokonose yang sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya, menunduk dan tak ingin menatap langsung kepada sorotan mata itu. Alih-alih ingin membalas, tapi bibirnya terkunci berkat mencoba menahan sesuatu yang ingin tumpah dari kedua bola mata. Sadar jika sepertinya tak sepenuhnya kehadirannya diinginkan oleh semua orang.

"Tapi—" Wajah Shintaro semakin dekat. Dan sadar-sadar hampir mirip seperti seorang pria yang ingin mencium kekasihnya.

Menghirup sedikit udara dari mulutnya. Lalu melanjutkan ucapannya yang menggantung, "—untuk pertama kali ini, mungkin. Aku merasa keeogisanku pergi saat melihatmu." Tanggapan cepat berupa mata yang mebelalak dari Haruka. Dan Shin yang sadar akan hal itu langsung mempercepat ucapannya, "Memang nyatanya aku juga menginginkan kehadiran satu orang lagi di sini. Tapi aku juga sadar jika kehadiranmu juga sudah cukup membuatku bahagia dan nyaman."

Membelai pipi mulus Haruka membuat senyumannya lebih tulus. "Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois..." Ia tak bisa berbohong. "Aku menyayangimu," kalimat penutup dari ucapan Shintaro.

Kertas putih dengan goresan hitam—yang jika sadar dilihat maka akan terlihat gambar seseorang yang tak asing lagi dan sosok yang sangat dirindukan Shin barusan—pada buku sketsa terlepas dari pegangan Haruka, terbuka bebas di atas pangkuan begitu saja saat empunya buku menarik dan melingkarkan tangannya di antara pangkal lengan dan badan Shin, meremat jersey merah itu sembari menciumi aroma kawannya yang tersayang begitu menaruh kepala di dada.

"Terima kasih, Shintaro-_kun_..."

Shin membalas menyikap. Walau tak seerat Haruka, tapi sudah cukup menjadi jawaban.

Dan—

Andaikan Haruka tahu, tak sepenuhnya ucapan Shintaro benar. Yang sebenarnya diinginkan sulit dilakukan. Kini perasaan Shin bercampur aduk karena tidak sepenuhnya ia bisa tahan dengan kerinduannya kepada Konoha.

.

Sedangkan itu, dari kejauhan.

Kedua manik hitam tajam melirik dari jarak radius yang cukup jauh. Entah sudah berapa kali dia—Takane—bersungut dan bergumam tak jelas. Mencoba berpikir untuk mengganggu kedua laki-laki yang asik terbenam dalam pelukan seakan-akan waktu terhenti untuk mereka berdua saja. Dan kemudian berdecih kesal karena tahu-tahu jika Shintaro tak membawa ponselnya—ia berniat ingin menjadi Ene tadi.

"Aku ingin sekali mengganggu mereka bedua," ucapnya kepada diri sendiri.

Dan langsung dibalas oleh gadis di sampingnya, "E-eh? Takane-_san_?"

Berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Berdecak pinggang seolah menuding temannya, "Oh, ayolah Ayano-_chan_! Bukannya kau juga ingin mengganggu mereka berdua?"

"Tidak." Menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian memberikan senyum manisnya. "Bukannya bagus jika mereka hanya berdua saja?"

"—Setidaknya begitu sampai saat ini, karena tak mungkin mereka selamanya bisa bersama..." lanjut sang Tateyama dengan bergumam. Sedikit menunduk karena sadar akan sesuatu. "Terlebih lagi, untuk orang egois seperti Shintaro yang terlalu memaksakan dirinya..." mengucapkan itu dengan volume yang sangat-sangat kecil, ia seperti seorang yang sedang merenung.

Takane menelengkan kepala seakan bertanya akan ucapan itu barusan. "Hah?"

Dan beruntung Ayano menyadarinya ucapannya barusan. "Ti-tidak! Ma-maksudku, mereka berdua saling menyayangi dan mencintai, untuk apa kita mengganggu?"

"Aku tak mengerti..."

"I-itu, menyayangi dan mencintai seperti kita berdua." Senyuman menenangkan terus-menerus diberikannya. "Ah, apa kau ingin meminum sesuatu? Barusan aku membelikanmu beberapa kaleng soda," lanjut sang gadis Tateyama sembari menunjukan bungkusan kecil yang dipegangnya.

Takane terdiam, mengigit ibu jarinya dengan pelan, mencoba mencerna setiap ucapan dan juga situasi. "Ah, baiklah-baiklah." Ia langsung meraih minuman berkarbonasi tersebut. Malas untuk berpikir maksud akan hal yang diucapkan temannya.

Dan kemudian kedua gadis ini meninggalkan tempat, berniat ingin berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang menyenangkan, dan juga membiarkan kedua teman laki-laki mereka yang mungkin bukan hanya saling berpelukan saja sekarang ini.

.

.

.

_**End...**_

* * *

**A/N**: Akhirnya selesai juga fik untuk ShinKono day— 8'D /heh.

Oh iya, selain itu yang saya tangkap dari _episode _12 MCA ya kayak begini. Konoha dan Kuroha hilang, terus pas di _scene _terakhir, cuma Shin yang sadar akan langkah kaki yang mungkin itu Konoha—ahue. Saya enggak tahu ShinKono kok bisa se-angst begini ya. :'''

Dan mungkin agak kerasa AyaTaka sedikit enggak masalah 'kan ya—

Wwww, cuma nulis sampai 2K _words_ mungkin _feels_-nya enggak bakal dapet ya, dan ini juga saya kurang konsen buat ngebenarinnya—habisnya, saya nulis 4 fik sekaligus sih, ahue :'''3 /salah sendiri.

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
